panelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tricks
Useful Information These are useful techniques to play the stages in PANELS.These stages can make a huge difference in your game play. Don't miss out! Crystal Panel (referred to as "cavity" in the explanations of the stages) Crystal panels are transparent, colorless voids where no panels or gimmicks can exist. All of them look the same, but they actually have the two types of effects listed below. Through Panel If the panel under through-panel is removed, the panel that was above it will drop into the slot below. Wall Panel If the panel under wall-panel is removed, the panel that was above it will not drop into the slot below and remain in its original spot. Principles on How Parts Drop Panels and parts have highest priority in the dropping scheme. And, first priority in this scheme is assigned to parts. For example, when you do a double-folding from bottom to top, the parts will drop in faster than the panel. You should always keep this principle in mind, because it is crucial when trying to get parts to drop toward the bottom. Using Items Infinitely If you find yourself struggling to clear the stages or to get three house medals, it is better to use those items a lot. This can help you clear stages and get the three house medals you need at each stage much more easily. Specify Drop-in Location for a Part There is a certain principle in place when parts appear. That is, if the condition for clearing the stage is to gather parts and all parts are absent from the initial board, the parts will drop into the board from above. In these cases, it is common for a second part to drop into the board during the next move after you have obtained the first part. Fold panels in a vertical line to indicate where you want the second part to appear and drop into. If you're folding panels horizontally, there is no way to know where the part will land. Remember that there are some approaches you can take to using this item. One would involve making an arrow beforehand. Another involves you purposely letting the part appear in the position where you can likely create an arrow, and then gathering all the parts by using an arrow at once. There are also other useful approaches you can take, find the one that works best for you. However, there are some places where the parts cannot land or for which conditions for landing may vary. For example, even if there's a part that you have not been able to gather yet, the next part will drop in after exactly 15 turns have passed. Moreover, you should remember that this principle also applies when there are more multiple parts as well. Shuffling There are some rare instances in the game where it is simply impossible to fold any more panels. When this happens, the game will automatically send in a storm, and the panels will be replaced randomly. This is called shuffling. There are some stages where it may be difficult to fold panels right from the start. In this situation, you can artificially change the board such that it is impossible to fold any panels. This strategy is very useful, because it forces shuffling, and the new positions of the panels on the board will make it easier for you to play and fold. Note, however, that if you end up in the same situation again (that is, not being able to fold any panels at all) after the shuffling, the game will be over. Besiege To besiege means to trap one panel in the center and to fold panels around it. If you fold panels of the same color, trapping one of the panels in the center, the center panel will turn into a four directional arrow. If the panel in the center is of a different color, that panel will turn into a miracle chameleon. We recommend using Besiege at whatever chance you get. Remember that even if there are multiple panels in the center panel, all of them will be distinct panels. This means that, one of them will turn into a miracle chameleon, and the others will turn into four directional arrows. Adjacent-Folding Adjacent-folding refers to the removal of a panel that is adjacent another panel or gimmick. Many gimmicks, such as rocks, ice, wire meshes, and fences, can be destroyed by using adjacent-folding. We recommend getting familiar with this term, because it comes up many times in the explanations. Double-Folding Double-folding is when you fold two panels of the same color. The double-folding is a basic element, which you can use in various situations, but it can get in your way if you don't plan carefully. Arrow Panel Arrow panels are made by folding some panels of the same color. Normal arrows are made by folding five panels at once. Bidirectional arrows, which can be vertical or horizontal, are created by folding nine panels at once. Eight directional arrows can be made by folding 13 panels at the same time. Arrows collected when clearing a stage can be used as a bonus. Also, arrows are automatically generated from left panels during the last bonus. Any saved moves will each turn into one arrow. In this case, each arrow will appear in a random spot. In stages with time limits, each saved second will turn into one arrow. The amount of points you can get when removing a normal panel with an arrow varies depending on the situation. If the panel that is being removed by an arrow panel is also an arrow panel and the two arrow panels are not facing the same direction, you will get an extra 50 points for each normal panel you removed with the second arrow panel. This applies to a third arrow panel as well. The conditions are the same for bidirectional arrows and eight directional arrows.